


want you bad

by h0neycake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Michael is a girl, Oral Sex, calum is a girl, period sex kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neycake/pseuds/h0neycake
Summary: calla hood wants to have sex with her best friend, and that's a problem because he's her best friend.





	want you bad

**Author's Note:**

> this is so embarrassing i can't believe i wrote this but i did and here i am, reposting it because a friend told me to do it...aahhhhh
> 
> anyway this kinda sucks i'm sorry i wrote this on my period like two months ago dfkjskdjfgfdg

Calla Hood wanted to suck Ashton Irwin’s dick.

Her only explanation for this was that she had just gotten her period and her hormones were a mess. She had been PMSing for nearly the entire two weeks before, and today her period had finally come and her body was on fire. Calla had been horny for days, her skin was breaking out, her moods had been off the wall, and she had been craving chocolate and fried food like it was the end of the world. She started bleeding today and she was cramping like a bitch too, combing with her messy hormones, she was in a state of total frustration.

She tried sitting outside in the chilly mid-October air, but it didn’t help calm her body down in the slightest, all she could think about was wrapping her mouth around Ashton Irwin’s dick, and it was killing her. It was killing her for two reasons: 1) Ashton Irwin was her long-time best friend 2) He was her bandmate. If she sucked his dick, it would ruin their friendship and possibly the band. She was currently hating herself for feeling this way and wished she could just turn it off.

She thought about talking about it with someone, but who could she tell? Michaela Clifford, the other only girl in their band, would understand but she didn’t want to make things weird. Like, how would she even start that conversation? “Hey Michaela, I’ve been feeling like hell these past two weeks because my hormones are skyrocketing, making me want to suck Ashton’s dick so bad that I can’t handle it. Please help me.”

In theory, she could just find a boy, or even a girl to hook up with, but she didn’t. She just wanted Ashton. She wanted him bad.

Calla was sitting on Ashton’s couch in his apartment. Michaela was in the apartment too with her girlfriend, Crystal, and Luke was there with his girlfriend Sierra. There were other people there also, mostly their crew and friends because they were having a small celebration for the ending of the North American leg of their tour. Calla was sitting there, sipping a bottle of water and trying not to vomit. Along with being overly sexually frustrated, she was nauseous and cramping and was just so, so angry. She wanted Ashton, and tried not to stare at him across the room but she couldn’t help it. He was standing next to a wall, talking to Jack and Alex. He was wearing a red button up, black ripped skinny jeans and nice boots. His hair was styled upward, in a 1950s-James Dean-like hairdo and he just looked so. fucking. good. She wanted him to take her, right then and there, in front of all their friends and everyone they worked with.

She couldn’t help it, she groaned out loud and put her face in her hands. She breathed in and out deeply for a moment and then got up and walked quickly but determinedly to Ashton’s guest room, going inside and locking the door behind her. She flopped onto the bed, face buried in the pillows.

A few moments later, she heard a light knock at the door, and a small “Calla? You okay?” following it. Calla groaned. Of course her friends would come looking for her, but luckily enough, it wasn’t Ashton, but Michaela.

She annoyingly got off the bed and unlocked the door, letting Michaela in, then flopped right back onto the bed, in the same position as before.

“Calla?” Michaela said, and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Calla groaned in response.

“Just leave me alone to die.”

Michaela chuckled.

“Come on now, tell me what’s wrong. I’m here for you.”

Calla groaned loudly, but rolled over and sat up. She scooted to the edge of the bed so her legs could dangle off and she leaned over so her elbows sat on her thighs, her face in her hands. Her long, dark brown hair covered her face as she spoke, slowly and softly.

“I’m….I’m on my period. I’m on my period, I just got it today and….And I’ve been PMSing for like two weeks now.”

“I’ve noticed.” Michaela laughed.

“Fuck you. Listen.”

“Yeah?”

“I have cramps, I’m a bit nauseous, and…..”

“And what?”

“I’m fucking horny. I’m so fucking horny Michaela, oh my fucking god. Fuck!” Calla exclaimed that last word, squishing her face as if to make herself so small so she could disappear.

“I’m trying not to laugh, I’m sorry.” Michaela said, laughing.

Calla punched Michaela on the arm and said

“Fuck you you stupid fuck. At least you have a fucking girlfriend, I don’t have anyone and I’m just fucking dealing with this all alone!” She said, looking at Michaela now.

“You could just hook up with somebody, or just rub a few out. It’s not a big deal.”

Calla sighed, loudly.

“No, you don’t understand. It is a big deal because I haven’t told you everything.”

Michaela made a face.

“So, tell me?”

Calla leaned back onto the bed, covering her face with her hands.

“It’s….it’s so embarrassing and you have to promise-no SWEAR not to tell anyone and especially not him or I will fucking destroy all of your Too Faced eyeshadow palettes.”

Michaela’s eyes widened in fake surprise and she placed one hand over her heart, the other up and said

“I swear on my entire Too Faced eyeshadow collection not to tell a single soul about this.”

“You better be fucking serious.” Calla said.

“I am! Now just tell me, come on babe.”

Calla placed her right arm over her eyes and spoke softly, so softly that Michaela couldn’t hear her.

“What was that? Speak up sweetie.” Michaela said, in a slight teasingly voice.

“I want….I want to suck Ashton’s dick.”

Dead silence filled the room for what felt like hours, but in reality was just seconds.

“Well, tell him?”

“WHAT? HOW CAN I DO THAT!” Calla shouted and sat up.

Michaela grabbed Calla’s hands, and started to rub small circles in her hands with her thumbs.

“Babe, calm down. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Calla’s heart was beating so fast and Michaela knew that.

“I-I don’t want to ruin our friendship, our band….but these past two weeks...I’ve just wanted him. I’ve wanted him so bad and nothing is stopping it! I’ve tried like, so much. I’ve gotten off like every day, sometimes more than once a day. I’ve even been sucking on lollipops - like I know it’s gross but I like sweets and I thought it would help - but it didn’t and I can’t stop thinking about his dick, oh god. I want it in my mouth so bad I’m going insane and I feel so bad for feeling this way because he’s my best friend! My fucking best friend!”

Michaela pulled Calla into a hug, and she buried her face in Michaela’s neck, tears falling onto it. She rubbed Calla’s back and spoke softly.

“It’s okay, it happens. Your hormones just go like this sometimes, and it makes sense that you want Ashton, because he’s your best friend and you’re so close. You feel safe with him, so you also want to do sexual things with him, and that’s okay. You’re only human.”

“But…” Calla sniffled. “I don’t want to ruin everything.”

“Calla, look at me.”

Calla lifted herself off of Michaela’s neck, looking into her eyes.

“You’re Ashton’s best friend, you should know the most that he would understand perfectly. He’s a feelings kind of guy, and he totally understands girls and what happens with their bodies, so he would understand. I don’t know if he would….reciprocate, but I know he would understand. You just have to talk to him, okay? I don’t like seeing you like this.” Michaela said.

Calla sniffled again and tried to smile a bit.

“Yeah….you’re right. You’re right. He would understand….I just need to tell him. I...I want to tell him. I’m going to tell him.”

“That’s the spirit! Now, come on, let’s fix your makeup and your pretty hair. Can’t go seducing men looking like you just got hayfever.” Michaela said with a smile.

Calla laughed and stood up, smoothing out her black dress.

“Let’s go, and, can I borrow that one red lipstick of yours that I liked so much?”

Michaela laughed and said with a smile,

“Of course, babe.”

Michaela helped fix Calla’s look and gave her a Midol from her purse. The two quietly rejoined the party, Michaela back to her girlfriend and Calla went to sitting on a stool in the kitchen area instead of on the couch. She opened a can of diet coke she had picked up from an ice bucket and sat sipping it quietly. Her face burned slightly because she was thinking about how to tell Ashton. She was going to do it after the party, asking him first if she could stay the night because she was too tired to drive home. He would let her stay, he always did. After helping him clean up a bit, she would tell him. She would tell him, and if he...if he rejected her, that was okay. She’ll just have to pretend forever that she never said anything like that to Ashton and everything would be okay. Right?

Calla jumped a bit because a hand had landed on her back. She turned, and it was Ashton, soft hazel eyes and a gentle smile that made her want to rip her clothes off right there. She bit her lip.

“Hey.” Ashton said, quietly. “You okay? I saw you leave earlier, and I know Michaela checked up on you, but I just wanted to make sure.

Calla’s breathe hitched in her throat. He stood so close to her and she could smell his cologne, and it was driving her insane. He was so caring too, so Ashton, so just made up of everything that she loved about him, everything that was part of the reasons why he was her best friend, her soulmate.

“I’m okay. I just...had something to deal with, but I’m fine now.”

Ashton licked his bottom lip.

“What was it?” He said, and now starting to rub small circles on her back. Calla tried not to moan at the sensation.

“It was...something. Something that I’ll tell you later, after the party...And speaking of after, can I stay over tonight? I’m kind of tired, but I can help you clean up too.”

Ashton smiled and his hand stopped moving. Calla tried not to let out a whine.

“Calla. Of course you can stay, you can always stay. And don’t worry about cleaning up, we can do that tomorrow.”

Calla smiled.

“Thanks Ashton.” She said, looking at him directly. He looked back into her eyes, and said

“You’re welcome.”

They stayed like that for a few heartbeats. Laughter coming from Luke across the room broke the mood.

“I should get back to over there, Alex was telling me about this great story of a Halloween party he went to when he was sixteen…”

“Go. I’m okay.”

“Yeah, okay.” He noticed the diet coke in her hand.

“Oh, was that the last one?”

“Yeah, it was. Why, you’re not drinking tonight?” Calla said.

“Nah, I feel too happy from the success of our tour to drink tonight.” He smiled.

“I feel that.” Calla agreed.

“Here.” Calla said, holding out her half-drunk diet coke to him.

“You don’t want it?”

“Nah, I’ve had enough. If I drink anymore, the caffeine will keep me up all night.”

Ashton smiled, something unrecognizable to Calla.

“Maybe that’s not such a bad thing.” He said and took the diet coke from her, lifting it up to his mouth but not drinking it.

Calla’s head tilted and her lips slightly parted.

“What?”

Ashton winked and took a drink, then left. Calla noticed that he didn’t care - or notice - about her red lipstick on the can, now probably staining his lips. That make Calla’s body burn, the thought of her lipstick on Ashton’s lips….And what was that wink? What did he mean that it wasn’t a bad thing that she was up all night? What was going on? Could he have known somehow...could Michaela have told him?

Calla turned back to her phone and began furiously typing out a text.

 **[queen but uncrowned]** : you fuck you FUCK i am going to burn all your eyeshadow palettes so say GOODBYE TO THEM U BITCH

 **[your goth gf]** : what the fuck

 **[your goth gf]** : i didn’t tell him!!!!!!

 **[your goth gf]** : i haven't even spoken 2 him

 **[your goth gf]** : what happened what did he say? why are u like this

 **[queen but uncrowned]** : he like

 **[queen but uncrowned]** : came over here and checked up on me but we started talking abt the diet coke i was drinking bc it was the last one and neither of us are drinking tonight so it was the last one and i gave what i had left to him, like it was half full right

 **[queen but uncrowned]** : and i’m like “oh haha yeah i don’t want it bc if i drink anymore the caffeine will make me stay up all night” and he was like “maybe that’s not such a bad thing” and WINKED and took a sip and left

 **[queen but uncrowned]** : and also my red lipstick was on the can and he drunk it so now all i can think about how my lipstick is probably staining his lips a little bit and its driving me NUTS i just want to fuck him so bad like what the fuck

 **[queen but uncrowned]** : i want to leave red lipstick stained kisses all over him im sjsdjfisfsjdfjs

 **[your goth gf]** : girl……..

 **[queen but uncrowned]** : im SORRY i am just SO HORNY MY BODY IS ON FIRE, IM LIKE LAVAGIRL OVER HERE

 **[your goth gf]** : LMAO what

 **[your goth gf]** : then he’s sharkboy?

 **[queen but uncrowned]** : sdfjkshdfjksdhgjhsdgghsduhgsuhfshdf

 **[queen but uncrowned]** : oh fuck you that made me laugh and now i look like a freak sitting alone laughing at my phone

 **[your goth gf]** : good, suffer

 **[queen but uncrowned]** : i hate u

 **[your goth gf]** : uwu ily 2

 **[queen but uncrowned]** : fuck u

 **[your goth gf]** : anyway ur gonna tell him tonight right

 **[queen but uncrowned]** : yeah after the party ends

 **[your goth gf]** : good luck! GET THAT DICK!!!

 **[queen but uncrowned]** : thanks but SHUT UP

 **[your goth gf]** : ;-)

 **[queen but uncrowned]** : D;

Calla clicked her phone off and leaned on the island counter. She placed one hand on her face and leaned into that, pouting…She hoped the party would end soon.

An hour and a half later, the party ended. Everyone had finally left and it was just her and Ashton. He had turned the music down and changed the playlist to something quiet, and it was actually helping calm her nerves down. Calla bit her lip, and watched Ashton’s back as he fiddled with his phone, probably checking Twitter or something. Even his back was sexy, and his ass, in those tight jeans….oh, please let him understand, Calla thought. He had to, he just had to.

Ashton turned around and noticed her looking at him and smiled, making his way over to the couch where Calla was sitting, her legs crossed. He took a seat next to her, oddly but comfortably close.

“Hey.” He said, his voice low and sexy.

“Hi.” Calla said.

“It’s just us now.”

“Yep.”

“We should probably sleep.”

“Yep.”

“But.” Calla bit her bottom lip and looked down from Ashton’s beautiful face.

“I need to tell you something.”

“I know.”

“You know?” Calla said, a bit shocked.

Ashton gave her a look.

“Yeah, you said you would tell me what was up after the party, and here we are. I’m waiting.”

“Oh...yeah. I did. I forgot.”

“Must’ve been all that diet coke.” He smiled. “Went to your head.”

Calla smiled back.

“Yeah, definitely.”

After a few moments of smiling at each other, Calla began to speak.

“Okay...listen. I have to tell you something, and I’m not...I’m not like, expecting you to do anything. I just need to tell you and I need you to understand. That’s all I’m asking for right now. For you to understand…and if this ruins anything between us, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, just tell me.” Ashton said gently.

Calla took a deep breath.

“I...I have my period. I just got it today.”

“Wow, I’m shook.”

“Shut up, that’s obviously not it you dummy.”

“I know, I’m just kidding!”

“Anyway.”

Calla couldn’t look at him, so she looked away, across the room.

“I have my period, and because of that, I’ve been feeling things. I’ve been...I’ve….I want to fuck you.” She said, almost gasping that last part out.

She could here Ashton suck in a breath, and could only imagine the look on his face.

“You...what?”

“I want to fuck you.” Calla said, this time louder and more confident.

“I’ve been feeling like this for nearly two weeks now, because I’ve been PMSing and today it just hit me harder than before and I’m going insane. All I can think about is fucking you, sucking your dick, having my lips wrapped around it, and leaving red lipstick all over your body…”

“I’m sorry about it. I really, really am. But I had to tell you, because you’re my best friend and I’ve been feeling so frustrated and I just had to let you know. But again, I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I just fucked up anything and I hope we can still be friends.”

Ashton didn’t say anything for a few minutes, and it was slowly breaking Calla’s heart. She ruined their friendship, she ruined the band, she ruined everything and it was all her fucking hormones’ fault. She hated herself.

Ashton made a noise, like words, but not understandable. Calla turned to Ashton - and was surprised to see the look on his face, which was pure surprise and...something else maybe?

“You...you...fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be.”

“What?” Calla said, surprised.

Ashton blushed and said

“I want to fuck you too. I’ve wanted to fuck you for a long time, actually.”

At that moment, every nerve in Calla’s body was on fire.

“What, the fuck, are you serious?” She said.

Ashton looked directly in Calla’s eyes.

“Yes, I am completely serious.”

Calla’s mouth opened. ’Wow’ was the only thing she could say.

“Calla.”

“Ashton?”

“I have to tell you, I’m yours if you want me. If you really want me that bad, I’m all yours, I’m completely yours. Do whatever you want to me, and I’ll do whatever you want me to for you.”

The tension in that room was nearly unbearable. Calla thought smoke would start pouring out of her ears soon.

“Please.” She said, and climbed into Ashton’s lap in one smooth motion. Ashton gripped her hips, and her hair covered them both, their scents mixing together. It was almost too much for both of them.

“Tell me what you want, what you need, baby.” Ashton said. Calla put her arms around Ashton’s neck, moving her body close to Ashton so they were inches apart.

“Kiss me.” Calla whispered. Ashton compiled, and the kiss was sweet, soft, and burning with intentions all at once. Calla felt like she was on the moon.

They broke the kiss soon for air, but went back to kissing immediately. The second kiss was hotter, this time with tongue. Ashton teased her bottom lip and Calla immediately opened her mouth to let his tongue in, and he explored her mouth, he sucked on her tongue and Calla had to break apart to moan. Ashton licked his bottom lip and kissed her again, pulling her closer.

Calla loved kissing Ashton, but she wanted more, no needed more. She pulled away from his mouth and started kissing his neck, making Ashton moan. She whispered in his ear -

“You can touch me…anywhere.”

Ashton made a noise of approval and moved his hands from her hips to grip her ass and squeezed. Calla stopped kissing his neck to moan his name.

Calla grinded down on Ashton, feeling his hard-on against her panties, which drove her crazy.

“Fuck.” Calla said, loudly.

Ashton kissed her throat.

“Tell me…Tell me what you want…me to do...to you.” He said through kisses.

Calla was in heaven.

“I won't….let me suck your dick. Please.”

“Absolutely.” Ashton said.

Calla climbed off Ashton and got on her knees in front of him. Ashton moved to the edge of his couch and undid his belt, Calla helped take off his jeans and boxers. Ashton’s dick was completely hard, leaking precum already. She placed her hands on his thighs and moved in close, but stopped.

She looked up at Ashton, at his eyes, pupils dilated in pleasure, at his mouth, wet and panting, at his hair, messed up, at him, her best friend and soulmate, the most important person in the world to her. If they crossed this line, there was no going back. She had to make sure he wanted this, he really wanted this.

“Are you sure?” She said.

“You want this, you really want this?”

Ashton nodded and said

“Baby, I’ve wanted this for almost two years. Please, touch me. I want this.”

Calla smiled, looking beautiful as ever, even with her hair messy and her lipstick smudged all over her mouth.

“Okay.” She said, and took Ashton in her mouth, getting as much of his dick and she could without gagging. He was rather large.

Ashton moaned something sinful and leaned his head back on the couch. Calla licked and sucked, enjoying the feeling of him in her mouth, of her lips on his dick. He tasted amazing.

Calla popped off and licked the underside of his dick, making it twitch and Ashton swear.

Calla took him in again, this time deeper, almost his entire length. She fucking loved this.

Ashton moaned and gripped her hair, which made Calla’s knees shake.

“I’m-I’m fucking close.” He said.

Calla sucked harder, wanting to make him cum, want to feel him cum, wanting to taste it, every drop.

Ashton started to moan and Calla knew he was going to cum, so she sucked harder.

Ashton came down her throat, and Calla swallowed it all. He tasted so sweet, so good. Calla stopped blowing Ashton, and leaned back on her heels, swallowing and admiring the view of a post-orgasm Ashton. It was such a pretty sight.

Ashton laid there panting, sweaty, dick soft, and looking like he’d just swallowed a star.

Calla was the first to speak.

“Did you like it?” She asked him, softly.

“Did I? Did I fucking like it, she asks….” Ashton said with a laugh and slid off the couch to Calla, pulling her down on the floor with him. He gave her kisses, then said

“Yes. Yes I did, I fucking loved it baby.”

Calla smiled.

“I’m so glad. I loved it too.” She said.

“Good. Now sit up, I have to get this fucking dress off.” He said.

Calla compiled, and Ashton helped get her clothes off so she was nearly naked, only her panties left on. She unbuttoned Ashton’s shirt, and helped him out of it.

Ashton played with her tits and Calla ran her hands over his chest, and they kissed. Ashton’s hands made his way down, to the edge of her panties. She stopped his hands.

“Ashton…” She said. He immediately stopped.

“Yes baby?” He said.

Calla blushed.

“I’m on my period...We can’t have sex without a condom, and you can’t finger me without making a mess...and as much as I want you to, you can’t eat me out.” She said.

Ashton paused and thought about it for a moment.

“You’re right about the condoms, I have some but they’re too far away…don’t worry about the mess, I can get a new rug. And…” He hesitated.

“And?”

“I can still eat you out.”

“Ashton, I’m on my period.”

“And?”

“Ashton, that’s gross...isn’t it? You’d be...that’s my...blood.”

He smiled, something dark and sexy.

“I don’t mind.” He said.

Calla smiled.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“So…”

“Yeah?”

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

“I want you to eat me out….daddy.” Calla said.

“Fuck.” Ashton whispered.

“Say that again, baby. Call me that again.” He said.

“Daddy, eat me out.”

Ashton kissed her passionately and his hand slid her panties down as fast as he could. He moved one hand up her thigh, the other gripping her hip so hard it was probably leaving bruises, and Calla stopped him. She reached inside herself and removed her tampon, tossing it away from her. She kissed him in approval and his hand continued, sticking a finger inside her wet, aching pussy. She moaned, and bit down on Ashton’s neck.

“You like that baby?”

“Yes-yes Ashton, yes daddy. Please...more. Give me more, give it to me.”

“Your wish is my command.” He said, and stuck two more fingers inside her, so there was a total of three, pumping in and out of her pussy in quick and strong movements.

Calla’s back hit the floor and she moaned in pleasure, eyes shutting and mouth opening wide.

Ashton stopped gripping her hip and moved his hand up her body, over her tits, up her throat, fingers on her mouth. His other hand continued pumping in and out, never slowing.

“Suck.” He commanded Calla to do, and she complied, taking his fingers in her mouth like they were his dick. Ashton watched her and moaned.

“Fuck….baby. Baby. You’re so good for me, aren’t you? You’re so good for daddy.” Calla moaned around his fingers.

“I’m going to make you feel so good baby.” He said, and pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy faster than before.

Calla stopped sucking so much and laid there, writhing in pleasure. Ashton could feel her cumming on his hand, her pussy clenching up on it. He smiled and took his hand out of her mouth so he could hear her moan loud and clear.

Calla whined his name, and he removed his other hand from her pussy. She had tears in her eyes, a few falling, and she had turned her head to the side, softly moaning still. Ashton laid down next to her, and cupped her face, pet her hair, smearing blood and cum on her. Ashton kissed her gently.

“Are you okay baby?” He asked.

“Yes...I am. I’m amazing. That was fantastic, thank you so much.” She said.

Ashton gave her another kiss and said

“It’s not over yet baby, daddy has a lot more love to give. I’m going to make you feel even better.” He moved down her body, leaving soft kisses. Calla moaned out a ‘please.’

Ashton got down to her thighs and kissed the inner sides, before giving a gentle bite, just to test it. Calla moaned, so Ashton bit harder and more.

Calla was so loud.

Ashton moved up to her pussy, and licked. Calla screamed.

“More! More daddy, please!”

Ashton complied, licking her pussy deep and slowly, with a thumb gently rubbing her cilt. Calla was whining and moaning and making every beautiful sound a girl could make.

Ashton kept this up for a few more minutes, then Calla gave a loud whine and gripped his hair, bringing his face deeper in her pussy. She kind of face-fucked him through her orgasm, and Ashton loved it.

Calla came and pulled Ashton up to her face, kissing him, tasting her blood and cum. It was gross and hot at the same time.

Ashton had a hard-on again, so Calla stopped kissing him to push him down on the floor. She left kisses down his body and got to his dick and sucked, somehow even better than the first time.

After Ashton came, he pulled Calla up to him and gave her a kiss, tasting himself, but he didn’t mind.

Then, both of them thoroughly fucked out in a sense, laid together, Calla resting on Ashton’s chest, a smile on both of their faces.

“Wow.” Calla said.

“I know.” said Ashton.

“That was fucking amazing.” She said. “We didn’t even fully fuck, and somehow, it feels like we did.

Ashton shoved a free hand through Calla’s hair, petting it.

“I know baby, I know. Just you wait, the actual thing is going to be even better.”

Calla tilted her head up at him.

“Oh,” she asked. “There’s going to be another time?”

“Of fucking course baby, of course.” Ashton placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Like I said earlier, I’m all in. I’m all in, anything you want me to do, anything you want to do to me, I’m all in and this isn’t a one-time thing, it’s forever. We’re soulmates, right baby?”

“Right, Ashton. We fucking are.” Calla agreed, and smiled, her eyes fluttering closed. Her first and last thought every day these past two weeks were of Ashton, and it seemed that it wasn’t going to end, but she was perfectly okay with that. 


End file.
